My Fighter
by StarBlood666
Summary: You love fighting with Raphael. He loves fighting with you. One day, you two have just finished taking down some robbers, when you're pulled into another battle. One you are not prepared for. You are tired, but your turtle seems worse off...
1. Chapter 1

You sit up, yawning widely, when your phone buzzes. You grab it, and smile at the name.

Raphael, a six-foot-tall mutated turtle, is texting you.

"Hey, girl!" You wanna meet up tonight?" The text reads.

You hope you don't sound too eager as you reply. "Totally! Where?"

"Your place?" He replies.

"Sure. Time?"

"10 at night work for you?"

You smile and send your reply. "Definitely. See you then!"

You check the watch. Holy! It's already noon.

Not that you're surprised. You spend so much time with Raphael and his brothers, Donatello, Leonardo and Michelangelo, that you've been sleeping in later and later, and getting home at night later and later.

You roll out of bed and get dressed. A hoodie and blue jeans that are ripped at the knees, along with your favourite pair of sneakers.

You grab a necklace. You usually don't wear jewellery, but you had to dress up a little for Raphael, even if all you grabbed was a blood-red choker necklace.

You wolf down brunch, which consists of leftover pancakes and bacon, and head for the door.

You race down the street to the library, one of your favourite haunts.

Two of your best friends are there. April O'Neil and Casey Jones, who both share in your secret. You aren't surprised to see April, but Casey's presence shocks you.

"Hey, Hockey Mask! Whatcha doing here?" You ask.

"Her idea." Casey groans, pointing at April.

"Big exam coming up. Casey still doesn't grasp chemistry." April explains offhand.

You shrug and check out some book, later heading back to your place.

You decide to read until Raphael arrives. When he does, you hear the usual tapping on the window, and an excited shiver runs up your spine as you throw open the curtains and open the window.

"Hey, girl." Raphael grins, climbing in.

You giggle. "Hey, Raph."

He holds your hand and kisses you on the cheek. You blush slightly.

"so, Raph. What did you want to do?" You ask.

He grins mischievously. "There's a break-in down at the Second Level Antique shop. You wanna come check it out?"

You roll your eyes. Of course. You wouldn't expect anything less from Raphael. He loves fighting, especially alongside you.

You nod and get geared up, complete with katana blades and a tesson.

"Okay, let's go! You cry, heading for the window. Raphael grins and follows you.

It doesn't take long to stop the break-in. The guys are easy to handle, and soon you have them tied up and ready for the cops.

On the way back to your apartment, you notice something that looks a little funny to you. You point it out to Raphael, who drags you into the shadows and out of sight.

"Raph, what-" You try to ask, but Raphael slaps a hand over your mouth.

You watch in terror as ten or twenty ninjas run past you, not noticing your presence...

Until your foot accidentally hits an empty soda can, which snaps one of the ninjas to attention, causing a few more to take notice.

Seven or eight ninjas come toward you. You know that they still can't see you, but your heart starts pounding wildly. The rest of the ninjas had left, thankfully.

Raphael lets go of you and jumps at the ninjas, his sai drawn, taking them down one by one.

You draw your katana and rush to help.

It's a hard battle, much harder than the one earlier. You notice that Raphael is lagging, and bleeding from various cuts and wounds.

You are tired as well, but Raphael seems worse off than you.

Suddenly, from the corner of your eye, you notice a flash of metal.

"NO!" You scream, pushing Raphael out of the way. You feel the blade go through your side, and you fall.

Somebody pulls the sword out of your side. Somebody stands over you. Somebody's hand clasps around yours. Somebody's voice is talking to you, begging you to open your eyes.

"Raphael?" You squeak.

You can't hear the reply, but you are dimly aware of a large, blurry green figure standing over you.

Pain. It's the last thing you recognize before falling unconscious.


	2. Chapter 2

Pain. It's the first thing you recognize when you awaken.

You gasp, clutching your side, and scream, feeling the sword go through you all over again.

You hear the door fly open, and you hear footsteps rushing towards you.

"The pain medicine hasn't kicked in, yet. Hold her down, or the stitches will tear!" You recognize Donatello's voice.

Two strong, rough hands grab your arms and hold you still. You look up into those familiar green eyes, filled with worry and fear.

You have never seen Raphael look like that, with his eyes so scared. Like something he loved dearly was in danger.

"Raphie?" You whisper.

"It's okay." His voice cracks as he says it.

Soon, the pain medicine kicks in, and the feeling in your side numbs.

You slowly sit up, Raphael helping you.

"What happened?" You ask.

"You saved me. Why the _heck_ would you do that?" He growls at you.

Donatello walks out, leaving you two alone together.

You look deep into Raphael's big green eyes. "Because I love you." You reply.

He looks like he's about to cry, as he answers in a choked voice. "I love you, too."

You smile gently, and wipe a tear that falls down his face. "Aww... My big tough Raphie is crying for me." You coo, and pull him into a hug.

Raphael sniffs, and holds you tight. You gently rub his arm.

"I'm okay, Raph. It's okay." You reassure him.

He draws away and looks deep into your eyes.

"But... What if you weren't okay? What would I ever do without you?" He squeaks.

You kiss him, pulling him towards you.

"I love you, Raphael." You smile.

"I love you, too. More than anything." He replies.


	3. AN

_**Author's note:**_

 _ **Hey, guys. I know this isn't my best piece of work, but it's one of the first stories I've published, and actually the first Reader x Character I've ever written. I was really excited to share it with you.**_

 _ **I know the formatting isn't great and that there are mistakes. I'm working to improve on these things.**_

 _ **I'm sorry that it's not perfect. I'm working on my editing skills.**_

Sorry if you think it's trash...


End file.
